


Copyrighted

by thethirtysecondqueen



Series: Completely serious stories centered around hawkmoth [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hawkmoth gets inspiration from doofensmirz, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: Hawkmoth, aka Gabriel Agreste, brakes the law.





	

Gabriel Agreste stepped into the room and closed The Door. Not just a door, The Door. More specifically, the door to his ominous villian lair. This was where his plans unfolded. Where just a simple butterfly could create monsters. But that wasn't what he was doing right now. Today was Tuesday. That was part of the deal with Nooroo. Nooroo let him akumarize people, and in return Nooroo got Tuesdays and Fridays off. Right now he was taking notes from his role model in villainy and evil: Dr. Doofensmirz.   
“If I say ‘Curse you Ladybug’ can I get sued for copyright infringement?”  
A butterfly landed in his shoulder. He looked at it expectantly.  
“Oh, right you can't talk. Well no ones going to hear me anyway.”  
But Gabriel had forgotten about one person: Nooroo. When he was finally defeated, Nooroo spilled the beans.  
“Copyright infringement” people whispered, horrified,”that's even worse than akumas!”  
“I knew I shouldn't have said that.”  
The courtroom was packed.  
"Mr. Agreste, you are charged with emotional distress, attempted robbery, assault, and copyright infringement."  
The judge looked at him over the brim of his glasses.  
"How do you plead?"  
"Guilty."  
The people of Paris celebrated, at last, their copyrighted material was safe.


End file.
